ROBBIE ROTTEN SAVES THE DAY!
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: Sportacus is out of town for the day. A fierce snowstorm cripples LazyTown. Does Robbie save the day? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**ROBBIE ROTTEN SAVES THE DAY!**

One early crisp fall morning in LazyTown. Sportacus glided the ship to hover above the Mayor's house. Quietly he descended down the ladder to tell the Mayor and a pretty lady that he had to go out of town for the day but he promised to be back by nightfall. The Mayor was waiting for Sportacus in the kitchen. Sportacus told the Mayor not to wake up Stephanie for she needed her beauty sleep. Mayor Meanswell meet Sportacus at the door and offered him a cup of Sugar Free Cocoa. "Thank you Mayor" Sportacus said with a smile. "That sure takes off the chill". Sportacus smiled as he watched the Mayor get Stephanies lunch ready for school. "Here put this in her bag" Sportacus handed him a sweet tasting red delicious apple. The Mayor smiled. "You know Sportacus you spoil her just right". Sportacus blushed and sighed. "Well Mayor I must be off, I will be back at nightfall. If there is any problem which Im hoping that Robbie will behave since I had a talk with him the other day,give Mayor DoesRight a call." The Mayor nodded. They shake hands, "Um Mayor do yo mind if I go I and say goodbye to Stephanie?" Sportacus blushed alittle as the Mayor laughed." Oh my, shes going to be upset if you don't". With that Sportacus walked down the hallway with a little spring in his step. He softly knocked on her door and opened it. There she was lying there with her pink hair fanned out over her pillow. The slow rising of her chest told Sportacus that she was still in slumberland. She looked so beautiful lying there that Sportacus hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He tiptoed over to her bed and knelt beside it. "Oh Stephanie, you are going to break alot of hearts when you get older. Hopefully mine will be the one you love." Sportacus whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then something happened. Sportacus had the urge to kiss her strawberry gloss lips. Ever so lightly he kissed her lips. They tasted like strawberries and were soft as angels wings. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Sportacus" she dreamly said and snuggled against his hand and fell back to sleep. Sportacus smiled and slowly slipped his hand from under her head. He sighed and backout quietly closing the door behind him.

About an hour later Stephanie heard the alarm going off. She slowly rubbed her eyes and smiled. What an incredible dream I had. She blushed and jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen. There was no Mayor. Hmm. I wonder where he is. As she was about to go back to her room she noticed a brown bag on the counter with a note.

Dear Stephanie,

I had an early meeting at the Mayors office so I decided not to wake you. Fruit and Ceral are on the table for you. You lunch is packed. Full of your favorites. Oh there is a suprise in your lunch bag but don't open it until then.

Love,

Your Uncle

Laughing. Oh Uncle. Stephanie hurried and ate her breakfast. As she was cleaning up, she noticed todays date. There on the calendar circled in blue was the number 10. Stephanie remembered that Sportacus told her he had to go out of town that day but he would be back by nightfall. Stephanie became a little sad. Sportacus had left early this morning without talking to her. Well girl she thought to herself, the faster he gets there the faster he gets back. With that thought, Stephanie hurried to get to school.

Down below sleeping in his orange fur lazychair, Robbie was snoring away. A slight smile crept on his lips as he mumbled. "No Sportapoop today!". Lazily Robbie stretches and scratches and rolls over and snuggles his blankie and settles down to sleep in peace.

Ziggy,Stingy,Trixie and Pixel were sitting on the steps of the school waiting for Stephanie." I yum yum, hope Stephanies in a good mood" Ziggy said while chewing on a piece of taffy. Trixie just laughed "girlie girl will be alright,we will keep her mind off Sportacus today." Everyone laughed and agreed. If they could keep Stephanies mind off of Sportacus the day would go by quickly.

Stephanie was humming as she was skipping to school. I wonder what Sportacus is doing now and what is that suprise in my lunchbag? Stephanie saw her friends waiting for her and she smiled. "This is going to be a great day after all" Stephanie said to herself as she ran up to the school to meet her friends. No one noticed that in the distance the sky was getting darker.


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISES**

Stephanie and her friends were enjoying their lunches. Stephanie reached in her bag and pulled out a red delicious apple. She knew at once who placed that apple in her bag. Then she started to blush as she remembered her dream this morning. "Look Stephanie's turning the same shade of pink as her hair!" Trixie laughed as Stephanie quickly lowered her head. "Sportacus" she sighed as she looked around the table. "It's a little hot in here don't you guys think?"Stephanie asked as she started to walk towards the window. She then noticed that the skies were getting dark. "I think we are going to have a bad storm!" Stephanie told the guys as they all ran to the window to look out. They all watched for awhile until the bell rang for gym.

Gym class was Stephanies favorite. She loved to practice her cartwheels and flips. Just as Stephanie was doing a handstand and a double backflip. Trixie yelled "look at the girlie girl doing tricks like Sportacus". Stephanie fell on her butt. She looked at Trixie and couldnt believe her best friend had said that.. Then she saw that Trixie was laughing and then she started laughing. The bell rang and they hurried to their next class. "Class get your things together we are sending you home." the teacher said as she hurried to get the kids coats and books together. Its starting to snow.

Big flakes were starting to fall to the ground. Something that is very unusual for Lazy Town. Pixel was researching on his digi pad. Yeah Lazy Town gets an average of 2 inches every 7 years. So the kids were playing around trying to catch the snowflakes in the mouths. Ziggy was trying to catch snowflakes on his suckers. "Yum, tasty" Ziggy said as he licked the cold snow off the sucker. The snow was falling faster as the kids scattered to their homes.

As Stephanie ran into her Uncle's house she could feel the warmth of the fireplace and the smell of hot chocolate with whip cream wafted through the house. "MMMMM, Uncle thanks" Stephanie said as she took the cup of hot chocolate and held it with both hands trying to get warm. Stephanie looked out the window and thought about Sportacus. Her Uncle knew she was worried. "My dear don't worry he's alright, Ski Town is use to getting snow he will be safe" her Uncle said as he was phoning Mayor Doesright.

Mayor Doesright and Sportacus were enjoying a cup of cocoa themselves as they were watching the flakes fly. SkiTown people enjoy the snow and what it brings to their small town. The more snow the more skiers come and ski the slopes. In the spring the snow melts and brings life to the mountains once again. As the Mayor and Sportacus were talking the Mayors cell phone rings. "Hello Mayor Doesright, well hello Milford, yes, yes.. " as the Mayor was going on and on Sportacus began to worry about why the Mayor called. Was everything alright in Lazytown? Was Stephanie hurt or sick? Was one of the kids in trouble? Sportacus took the phone from Mayor Doesright. "Hello, is something wrong Mayor Meanswell?" Sportacus said almost in a whisper. "Oh my No Sportacus, its just someone was worried about you." the Mayor said as he passed the phone to Stephanie. "Sportacus are you okay?" Stephanie asked while she watched the snowflakes fall. Sportacus smiled when he heard Stephanie's voice. "Stephanie, I'm okay are you?" Sportacus asked as he watched the snow fall. "Sportacus thank you for the apple and please come home" Stephanie said with a tear on her face. Sportacus heard the sadness and worry in her voice. "Stephanie as soon as.." the phone went dead. "Stephanie, Stephanie!" Sportacus yelled as he punched the buttons on the phone. "Mayor I have to go!" Sportacus said as he was getting his gear together. "Son" the Mayor said as he grabbed Sportacus' arm. "You can't leave now the snow is coming down harder and your airship does not work that well in the cold you know that." Sportacus could only nod and sit down. Deep in thought he looked out the window and prayed a silent prayer that Stephanie and Lazy Town would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBBIE THE ZERO OR THE HERO?**

Robbie turned over in his lazy chair and his blankie slipped to the floor. Brrr! Robbie said as he reaches for his blankie. It's a little chilly in here. Robbie stretches and gets up and walks over to his thermostat. He slams the monster with his large mallet. "Work!" Robbie yells at it as he misses the monster and hits his knees. "Ouch! I meant to do that!" he says to no one. Robbie limps over to his evil eye telescope to check on the town. "What is this!" Robbie yells as he sees nothing but white? "What?" Robbie mumbles to himself as he bundles up in his coat and long scarf and climbs to the top.

Stephanie watched as the kids went into her Uncles house. "Now where is that kitten?" Stephanie thought to herself as she bundled up her pink coat with white fur hat. The wind was picking up and it blew her past the tree and into the street. With the snow falling now in big flakes and the wind was howling Stephanie was heading to the outskirts of town. Keeping her head down to keep the snow from Stephanie kept walking. Stephanie stopped walking and realized she would never find the kitten in this storm and hoped that it was okay. With her lips turning blue and her nose red, Stephanie started to slow down walking. She was getting tired of pushing herself against the snow and wind. Ever so slowly Stephanie sank to the snow. "Just a minutes rest" Stephanie said as she huddled in the snow and fell fast asleep.

Miles away in SkiTown enjoying the warmth of the crackling fire. Sportacus sat deep in thought. Something wasnt right. His crystal wouldnt pick up anything wrong this far away but in his heart he knew something was wrong. Mayor Doesright sensing that Sportacus was worried about his "family" in LazyTown asked the Sheriff if he could raise the Sheriff in LazyTown. Knowing that Sportacus was worried for he hadnt moved from the spot for an hour. Sportacus heard the noise coming from the short wave radio as Sheriff Cuffy tried to raise the Sheriff or anyone in LazyTown. Nothing but static on the shortwave for a few minutes then a voice came over the radio. "Sheriff Cuffy this is Pixel from LazyTown, is Sportacus with you?" Sportacus took the mike and answered back" Pixel this is Sportacus how is everyone?" When Sportacus heard Pixels voice on the shortwave he felt a sense of relief in his heart that everyone was okay. " Sportacus, this is Mayor Meanswell.. Stephanie is missing. We cant find her anywhere and the storm is getting worse!" Sportacus felt a knot forming in his stomach as he heard those words over the shortwave. "Sportacus did you hear me?" Mayor Meanswell well asked. Then right as Sportacus was going to respond the static increased and the connection was lost. Sportacus threw down the mike and headed out the door. "Sportacus, please wait" the Mayor said as he and the Sheriff grabbed his arms. "The weather is bad and your airship doesnt fly in the cold. Please as soon as the snow stops I promise we will send a team with you to search for her" the Sheriff promised as Sportacus shook off their arms and walked to the window. "Stephanie" sighed Sportacus as his hand touched the window. "Sportacus" Stephanie sighed as the snow was covering her up.

Robbie pushed and pushed and finally the door to his lair opened. "Whew! that was hard work" Robbie said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I hope Sportaflake didnt see that" Robbie laughed as he started to climb out of his hole. Just as his foot hit the top rung he slipped and fell head first into the snow. Sputtering the snow out of his mouth Robbie came nose to nose to something warm and pink. "Meow" the kitten said as it snuggled up to Robbies chin. Robbie jumped back and slipped again in the snow. "the beast is back" Robbie said as he felt his cheek. That wasn't so bad Robbie thought to himself. Looking to see if anyone was foolish enough to be around.. Robbie picked up the kitten and placed it in his deep pocket. Scratching the little kitten's head Robbie says "dont get use to this, your not here for long". The kitten meowed and fell fast asleep. Walking around the billboard that protected his door from wind and rain on one side Robbie couldnt believe how deep the snow was.. "Wow, snow!" Robbie yelled as he was leaping and running like a kid. A big kid that hadn't seen snow in years. As Robbie was running around throwing snow he tripped over something. "What?" Robbie said as he picked himself up. "There's no tree here" Robbie leaned over and started to brush the snow away from the lump he tripped over. Robbie quickly found pink soft material. "Oh no!" Robbie said as he found the face of Stephanie. So still so pale. Robbie knew that being out in the cold was not good. He also realized that if he didnt do something for her. That Sportacus would never forgive him. He might not like Sportacus but he would never do any real harm to him or the people he loved. Robbie tried to pick her up like he had seen Sportacus do many times before. But since Robbie eats nothing but cake and candy he has no strength to do so. Trying several times, Robbie slides down to sit beside the ladder. "Oh no! what am I going to do?" Robbie cried as the snow continued to fall.

The snow was falling harder and the snow was getting deeper as Robbie realized he had to move now. Both Stephanie and himself would be covered shortly. Mustering up every ounce of strength if any he lifted her up on his shoulder and climbed the three rungs. Puffing and huffing Robbie got them to the top. He leaned over in hopes to slide her off when Stephanie shifted her weight and they both fell over and started the slide down into his lair.

Thump thump as they both landed on the floor. Robbie laid there on the floor breathing what he thought was he last breathe. Then there was that feeling again. Something warm, for the little kitten crawled up on his chest and started to nuzzle his chin. Robbie started to laugh as the kitten continued to nuzzle. "Not now beast" Robbie half snarled as he cradled the kitten. Looking to see if Stephanie had awoke, Robbie got up and gave the kitten some milk so that he could check on her. While the kitten was lapping it's milk, Robbie stood over Stephanie wondering what he should do next. "Hmm.. let me think" Robbie said as he began to pace. Thinking to him self. He realized she was wearing her wet clothes. Not really knowing what to do. Robbie knelt down beside Stephanie and tapped her cheek. "Stephanie come on wake up" Robbie kept saying..

Slowly Stephanie started to wake up. "Mmm.. Sportacus?" Stephanie whispered as she tried to open her eyes. "No guess again!" someone said as Stephanie opened her eyes."Robbie Rotten?" Stephanie tried to sit up but she was so tired and her head was hurting her. "Achoo! Stephanie sneezed right into Robbies face. "Im sorry" Stephanie said as Robbie acted like he was wiping germs from his suit. He helped her up and she just stood there staring at his many disguises. "Whoa Robbie" Stephanie said as she started to spin around his lair. Stephanie was so overwhelmed by Robbie's home and her cold she started to wobble. "Robbie" Stephanie said before she fell into his arms. "Hey Pinkie are you alright?" Robbie asked as he sat her down on the floor. Stephanie slowly nodded and sneezed again. Robbie rolled his eyes he didnt say a word to her. He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of flannel jammies with kitties on them. "Here put these on!" Robbie said as Stephanie looked around for a private spot. Robbie blushed a little and turned around to heat up some cocoa.. "I wonder what Sportacus would think if I gave her cocoa full with sugar!" Robbie said with a laugh.

While Robbie was fussing around the kitchen area, Stephanie had changed into the warm jammies and crawled into his orange lazy chair and fell fast asleep. Robbie was so busy fixing the cocoa he didnt notice that the kitten had wondered off. "Beast? Beast?" Robbie said as he was looking down at the empty bowl. "Where are you?" Robbie began to search his lair. Over the machines, under his desk and even gasp in the heater? Robbie was about to give up when he saw a site. There in his orange chair was Stephanie and the kitten curled up fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**SNOW PLOWS**

"Of all the things Im doing to save my butt from Sportacus, and now I have to share my favorite chair and blankie!" Robbie mumbled as he grabbed his pillow from under Stephanie's head and laid down on the floor next to his chair. Once Robbie laid down exhaustion took over and he fell fast asleep. The little kitten jumped off of Stephanie's lap and snuggled next to Robbie's chin. Robbie smiled and rubbed his cheek against the beast and they both fell into slumberland.

Up above in the Mayor's house, Bessie was trying to keep the kids occupied by playing cards. "That's right Pixel and three of a kind beats a pair" Bessie said as she gave over her pretzels to Pixel. "Miss Busybody what are you teaching the children" the Mayor exclaimed as he overheard the last part of her sentence. "Milford, im keeping them busy so shush!" Bessie said with a laugh. Soon all the children were laughing and Bessie could hear Sportacus saying laughter is the best medicine. The Mayor just shook his head and continued to sit by the short wave radio. A little later Bessie noticed that the kids had started to quiet down and their eyes began to droop.

"Finally" Bessie thought to herself. "Kids why dont you lay down for awhile and maybe just maybe when you wake the snow will have eased off enough we can go out and search for Stephanie". Bessie said as she tucked the blanket around Trixie. Stingy had already fell asleep mumbling something about caressing and possessing. Ziggy was snuggled by the fire with his large red striped sucker. Pixel was in the corner trying to be brave and to see what he could do on his digital computer. But soon Mr. Sandman won and he was fast asleep. Bessie smiled at all of them and walked over to where Milford was rocking in the chair. "Milford, shes okay you know. We all are" Bessie said with a smile. "Remember when Sportacus took Stephanie camping, he taught her survival skills and how to survive and stay put until someone comes?" Milford shook his head and smiled a little smile remembering that day. Another storm had come up suddenly and it was Sportacus and Stephanie to the rescue. How brave she was that day and how very proud of her he was. Milford continued to rock and Bessie held his hand as the rocked together praying for Stephanie and Sportacus.

Miles away from Lazytown all Sportacus could do was wait and wait. Not one of his strong suits since he was always moving around. Even in the airship Sportacus was moving. Sportacus looked around at his friends from SkiTown. They had been most gracious when Stephanie hurt herself at the Fourth of July Picnic. They welcomed them with open arms. Sportacus couldnt help them enough he felt because they had healed Stephanie not only physically but mentally too. Now as he watched them sleep could he asked them to go out in the snow and risk their life for her? Knowing he couldnt ask them he quietly started to bundle up to go out and head towards Lazytown by foot.

Soon he was bundled up and ready to go. He stopped only for a moment to write a short note to the Mayor and the Sheriff. As he was writing he didnt notice that the Mayor and the Sheriff had gotten up and got dressed. "Son" the Mayor said as he touched Sportacus' arm. "Mayor" Sportacus could only stare as he noticed not only the Mayor and Sheriff but other Skitown people as well dressed and ready. "I appreciate this" Sportacus said as he shook their hands."But I can't ask you to go out in this to help me!" Sportacus turned and walked away. "Wait" the Sheriff said."Sportacus you have helped us so many times before we want to help our sister city." with that the Sheriff grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Soon everyone that was dressed was headed behind him. Sportacus smiled and felt a warm feeling in his heart. Friendship was the best.

"Sportacus" a redheaded woman spoke as she handed a package to him. "this is for you there is hot cocoa and dry trail mix for you and the crew and some dry clothes for stephanie". Sportacus smiled and kissed the red headed lady on the head. "Oh one more thing, tell the Mayor and the Sheriff the women here will have hot food ready to bring to Lazytown when the storm is over" Sportacus shook his head and thanked everyone and out the door he bounded. Feeling energized and ready to go find his family and his special angel.

The mayor and the sheriff were conversing near the barn. "Sportacus" they shouted thru the wind and heavy snow. " I think if we used the new snowplows that we just got in we might be able to make it through the drifts to Lazytown" The Sheriff said as he tried to open the barn doors. "Mayor and Sheriff, thanks for the offer but what if something happens to them?" Sportacus said as he held onto the Sheriff as a gust of wind almost threw him to the ground. "Son, dont worry these machines are unstoppable" Sportacus smiled his biggest smile of the day and threw his weight into the doors and the barn finally gave way and the doors opened. Inside were the biggest snow plows Sportacus had ever seen. "Lets go men!" Sportacus shouted as he helped everyone on board. "Next stop Lazytown!"


	5. Chapter 5

**LAZYTOWN A WINTERWONDERLAND**

Finally there was silence in Lazytown. Old Man winter finally had given up and retreated North to his home in the frozen mountains. Glistening diamonds of snowflakes reflected the moons light that had finally popped out from behind the dark clouds. Smoke rose from the chimney's in Lazytown. Only one light was in the window, for there in the Mayors house was a little burning candle a beacon a of light for a lost angel and a beacon for her hero.

Quietly the snow plows hummed their way towards Lazytown. Sportacus was leading the way. He wished them to go faster but he knew that the road to Lazytown would be hazardous and he couldnt risk the lives of these precious friends. Passing out the hot cocoa to his fellow rescueres. He noticed the little pink bear he had picked up for Stephanie in one of the shops in SkiTown. "Oh Stephanie where are you? Are you safe?" Sportacus whispered as he touched the bear ever so slightly.

Stephanie smiled as she heard her name being called. "Sportacus?" Stephanie said as she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes cleared alittle she realized she was still in Robbie's lair. Stephanie started to sit up and she felt dizzy. Her teeth started to chatter. "Robbie" Stephanie thought to herself as she tried to speak. She looked around and realized he wasnt around. Feeling frightened Stephanie tried to stand up as she did she fell over something lumpy on the floor. Landing with a loud thud Stephanie woke up Robbie. He blinked his eyes and sat up as he did. He was nose to nose to Stephanie. Stephanie was about to say something when she started to sneeze. "Achoo!" Stephanie sneezed right in Robbie's face. Robbie wiped his face and mumbled something about Sportacus and he owes me. and went and got a towel to dry his face. "Little Pinkie, just a reminder you are in my home uninvited I should say and you sneeze in my face." Robbie said as he turned to Stephanie. He looked at her shivering and crying? There were tears running down Stephanie's face. Something that Robbie had rarely seen. He got down on his knees and got closer. Stephanie backed up a little. "What are you doing Pinkie?" Robbie asked as he looked closer to her. "Stephanie tried to smile back at Robbie but it didnt work. "Robbie Im cold and Im hot I think I have a temp, I want to go home. I want to .." she started to cry more and she wrapped her small arms around Robbie. Robbie didnt know what to do.. Gasp a girl had her arms around him. He then realized that she was very sick and that if he didnt get her help Sportacus would never forgive him. He might even make Robbie leave town forever.

Knowing that he had to find help. He lifted her well almost lifted her to his chair and covered her with his blankie. The kitten was purring against Robbie's leg. He bent down and picked up the beast and laid the kitten in her lap. "Take care of her" he patted the kittens head. Robbie made sure Stephanie had something to drink and a piece of cake if she was to get hungry and he placed beside her a box of tissues just in case. While Robbie was doing all this Stephanie had closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep. Her breathing sounded funny Robbie thought to himself as he pulled on his coat and gloves. Up and Up he climbed the ladder. He tried to open the door. "What is holding this door closed?" Robbie said to himself. "Oh no!" Robbie thought as he climbed down and raced to his evil eye. Snow everywhere was snow. The snow was so high it had buried his hatch. Now they both needed to be rescued by Sportacus.

Not knowing what to do. Robbie went and sat down and leaned against the recliner. Hoping against hope that Sportacus would figure out they were down here and help would arrive. Robbie laid his head back and listened to Stephanie cough and sneeze and there was nothing he could do about it but to wait. Robbie who was the best laziest person in Lazytown realized he couldnt sit still. He had to find a way out of his lair. He went to his desk draw and started to pull out pieces of paper. " It's in here somewhere!" he shouted then quieted himself. "ah ha!" Robbie stared down at an old map of his place. I knew there was an escape hatch somewhere. Following the map Robbie traveled down this long hallway until he reached an old wooden door. He pulled and pulled and finally it opened.

Robbie looked and couldnt believe his eyes. For as far as you could see was snow. Deep snow that was glistening like diamonds in the moonlight. Robbie didnt waste anytime crawling over the snowbank. He stopped and realized he was at the LazyTown light company." No" Robbie yelled outside as he realized that place was going to haunt him forever. Just as he yelled his voice carried to the snow that hung vicariously over the ledge. Down came the cascading snow. "Sportacus!" Robbie sputtered. Mumbling to himself Robbie brushed off the snow and started to walk into the cold snowy night.


	6. Chapter 6

**RESCUED**

The sun was rising in Lazytown as the snowplows pulled into the city limits. Sportacus could hardly contain himself as he saw the Mayor's house just in the distance. "Mayor and Sheriff, let's start plowing here and plow a safe way to City Hall" Sportacus said as he lowered the shovel and bull dozed ahead.

The Mayor,Bessie and the kids were still asleep until Pixel heard Sportacus shouting for them at the front door. "Mayor, Bessie, Kids wake up! "Sportacus was pounding on the door. The Mayor heard the noise and jumped up out of a sound sleep and tripped over Bessie's feet. "Milford" Bessie said as she was rubbing her poor foot. Pixel was the first to reach the door. "Sportacus are we glad to see you." Ziggy said as he ran across the room and grabbed Sportacus around the leg. "I'm happy to see you too Ziggy and all of you." Sportacus said as he hugged Ziggy. The Mayor Doesright and Sheriff Cuffy stepped into the house. " Milford how are you?" Mayor Doesright said as they shook hands. Milford looked at them and smiled. "I'm fine now let's go find my niece". Shouts of yeah all around. Sportacus made sure everyone had something to eat and drink before heading out in the cold.

As everyone was finishing up their hot sugar free cocoa and toast. Sportacus and the Mayor's from both cities and the Sheriff were discussing which direction they should take. "Bessie can you take the kids and stop at each of their homes to see if Stephanie might have taken shelter in one of them?" Sportacus asked as he handed her a walkie-talkie. "If you find her Bessie call me." Bessie reached and clasped his hands as he handed her the walkie-talkie. "You'll find her Sportacus safe and sound. You taught her to be strong and to think on her feet." Sportacus leaned down and kissed Bessie's cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Bessie if I were just a bit older. I would give Milford a run for his money." Bessie blushed and shooed him off. "Go find her Sportacus". With that everyone headed out to find their missing friend.

They searched everywhere. Nothing. No sign of Stephanie anywhere. They meet back at City hall where the food that was sent by the women of Skitown had arrived and was setup buffet style. No one spoke as they eat their food. It was hot and delicious and it warmed their cold bodies but no their cold hearts. Sportacus excused himself from the table and was looking at the window. "Sportacus are you alright?" Sportacus looked down and saw Stingy standing there. Sportacus smiled at him and the rest of the kids. They were being so braved going out in the snow and braving the cold to find their friend. Sportacus patted Stingy on the hand and nodded. As he did so his crystal started to beep.

"Someone's in trouble" Sportacus was out the door. "Mayors, Sheriff let's go." They ran from the door and were able to catch up with Sportacus. He already had the snow plow fired up and ready. "Who is it Sportacus?" Milford said as he climbed up behind Mayor Doesright. "It's Robbie Rotten?"

So off they drove the snowplow. Outside the city limits was the light company. The closer they got to the light company the brighter the crystal glowed. Once they arrived at the light company. Sportacus told everyone to fan out. As they were walking around the building Sportacus spotted a partial black piece of material sticking out of the snow about 50 feet away. "Guys I found something" Sportacus said as he flipped over to the piece. He began to dig and soon he found what belonged to the piece of material. He soon found a leg so he kept digging and soon he uncovered a very frozen Robbie Rotten.

"Robbie, Robbie" Sportacus called to him as he was slapping his cheeks. "Come on Robbie you have to open up your eyes." Robbie's eyes fluttered open just a little and he stared for a moment because there were two Sportacus' kneeling in front of him. "Oh no!" cried Robbie. "what did I do to deserve two of them?" Robbie started to close his eyes once more. "Robbie have you seen Stephanie?" Sportacus asked as the sheriff brought a cup of cocoa to him. "Stephanie, beast, no apple" was all Robbie was able to speak before passing out again. Sportacus sighed and carried him back to the snowplow. Sportacus laid him in the back and covered him with a blanket and shook his head. "Stephanie, apple and a beast? what is going on in Robbie's head? " Sportacus suddenly stopped and stared. "Mayors and sheriff please take Robbie back and take care of him. Im going to look around for awhile." Everyone nodded and did was Sportacus asked. They knew he would find Stephanie and things would be alright in Lazytown.


	7. Chapter 7

**STEPHANIE**

Stephanie woke up shivering and sneezing. Her throat hurt and her head was swimming. She felt something licking her hand. She looked down and saw the kitten. Smiling she slowly got up and whoa the room was spinning. Holding on to the chair Stephanie tried to walk over to get the kitten some milk. But she started coughing really bad and her chest hurt. "Sportacus" Stephanie cried out, before she fell to her knees.

As Sportacus was walking around in the area he found Robbie in, he noticed that it was snowing again. Old man winter wasnt about to give up on Lazytown yet. Feeling the need to find her quickly Sportacus hastened his pace. He wasnt sure where he was going but he felt she was near. Then it happened, his crystal went off and he could see Stephanie laying on the floor coughing in Robbie's lair? He started running just as he was going passed the light company he spotted an open door. He stopped and stared for a second. He had never seen that door before. As he walked closer to it. His crystal started to glow brighter. "Stephanie?" Sportacus called as he walked thru the door. He was only a little ways down the hallway when the door blew shut. Sportacus paid no attention to the wind or door. He knew he was close to Stephanie. It was dark but the glow of his crystal lighted his way. Soon he saw a yellow glow and it got brighter. He was in Robbie's lair. As he eyes were getting adjusted to the light. He heard Stephanie coughing. "Stephanie? Where are you?" Sportacus said as he was flipping around the place. Suddenly he saw her. Laying on the ground in front of Robbie's chair. Shivering and coughing. "Sportacus?" Stephanie said as she saw him kneeling beside her. Sportacus gave her a quick once over to make sure she wasnt hurt as he went to scoop her up in his arms she started to cough. It was a deep cough and it hurt, Sportacus knew Stephanie was a very sick young lady. In one swift motion he placed her in the orange chair. He kissed her forehead and her head was very hot to the touch. "Oh Stephanie" Sportacus sighed as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He covered her with the blanket and went to see if he could find a way out of there.

Back at City Hall everyone was fussing over Robbie. He was still out cold and talking in his sleep about the beast and Stephanie. No one could figure out what he was trying to tell them. They covered him with a blanket and decided it was best to let him sleep and hopefully he would wake up soon. As everyone gathered around the radio they all waited with bated breath to hear from Sportacus. No one noticed that the skies were getting darker and snow was beginning to fly.

No matter how hard Sportacus pushed and kicked, the door was not going to budge. Kicking and cursing in Icelandic Sportacus slammed his fist into the door. Leaning his head on the cold door Sportacus for the first time felt hopeless. He felt a slight touch on his arm. He looked down and saw Stephanie. She looked so small standing there holding on to his arm. She took his hand which was bruised and bleeding and kissed it. He looked down in those sick filled eyes and held her close. Suddenly he felt Stephanie go limp in his embrace. He scooped her up and carried her back to the chair. Her tempature was going up and he had to get it down. He knew this was important. Once she was in the chair he kissed her forehead and started to look around for something cool. What was it that his mother use to do when he was a boy, Sportacus thought to himself. Snow, thats it. He went into his knapsack and pulled out a large blue blanket. "Stephanie, sweetie Im going to get some snow and pack you in it to bring your temp down". Sportacus said as he was laying out the blanket on the floor." Stephanie nodded and fell back to sleep.

Grabbing the snow that had seeped thru the cracks of Robbie's lair. Sportacus filled the blanket quickly. He once again scooped up Stephanie and laid her gently into the snow and wrapped her tightly in the blanket. He sat beside his precious bundle and lifted her head into his lap. Stroking her hair and talking to her he wanted her to feel him. To know that she wasnt alone. Slowly her eyes opened and she smiled a week smile. "Sportacus, sing to me." Stephanie said as she shivered in the ice. Sportacus was a little shocked she would ask. He wasnt that good of a singer. He had the voice of a thousand frogs but Stephanie voice was like a thousand angels. He looked into those dark brown eyes and sighed. For her he would fly to the moon and back. Very softly and quietly he began to sing.

You were in my dreams always in my dreams  
That was long before I ever saw you standing there  
When I felt afraid of the choice I made I just close my eyes and hope my dreams would comfort me but now I'm free  
Who needs to dream when there is you  
Who needs a heaven to look forward to for my whole life through who needs to dream  
you're my dream come true.

He finished the song and looked down at Stephanie she was smiling and her breathing seemed to be getting better. He lightly touched her forehead. Sportacus smiled her temp was coming down. "Sofa minn bleikur angel,let the vænghaf af ást bera þú yfir the norður- úthaf." he whispered as he gentley kissed her forehead and nodded off to sleep. (Okay lets see how many people can get this translation! LOL!).


	8. Chapter 8

**2 MEN,ONE KITTEN AND STEPHANIE**

Robbie's nose started twitching. "What is that smell?" Robbie thought to himself as he sat up in bed. "What?" Robbie quickly jumped up and fell over his own two feet when he realized he wasnt in his lair. "I meant to to that" Robbie said out loud as Milford and Mayor Doesright came running in. Robbie just looked at the pair of Mayors with his eyes as big a saucers. Robbie started to panic and he dropped to his knees and cried. "I didnt do anything to Stephanie I found her in the snow, please tell Sportacus that". The Mayors started to smile and Milford walked up to Robbie and shook his hand. "Oh my,thanks Robbie". The Mayors started talking to each other and Robbie thought if he could just crawl to the door that he could make a quick escape. Quickly crawling over to the door Robbie reached up and grabbed the door knob.

Wham Trixie and Ziggy fell thru the door and landed right on top of Robbie. "Sportakook, your going to pay for this!"Robbie said as he stood up and brushed the imagineary germs off of him. Straighting up to his reach his full 6 foot 4 height Robbie announced that he was leaving. "Robbie please show us where your lair is so we can get Stephanie" Milford asked as he grabbed Robbie's arm. "As for Sportacus, I promise he will not hurt you, attack you or make you eat an apple, scouts honor" Mayor Doesright said as he was grabbing up his coat. "Alright already" Robbie said as he pointed to Mayors Doesright and Meanswell. "Only you two are coming with me" mumbling something more under his breath Robbie marched out the door passed everyone and headed out into the deep snow.

Down below in Robbie's lair. Stephanie was beginning to stir she felt warm and safe. Something was tickling her nose. She started to laugh and as she did she opened her eyes to see something pink. She screamed and pushed back. It was the little kitten giving her a good morning kiss. When she screamed and pushed back she fell off of Sportacus' lap. "Stephanie" Sportacus said as he awoke from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes quickly and saw that Stephanie was sitting up holding this little kitten nose to nose. The little kitten was kissing her and she was kissing it back. He laughed a little and quietly watched the scene unfold in front of him. Sportacus thought to himself, how just yesterday he went crazy trying to find her and when he did he felt hopeless that he couldnt help her. He felt sad that things happened this way. He didnt know what to do. Again he felt like he had failed her. Maybe I should leave Lazytown and head to SkiTown for awhile. Maybe I should go away for good. Hero's are not suppose to fall for their leading ladies. Sportacus thought to himself. Just as he was going to say something to her there was a loud noise coming from above.

Before he could yell lookout Robbie landed at Stephanie's feet. Robbie jumped up quickly and so did Sportacus. Standing and glaring at each other, no one noticed that Stephanie got up though a little shaky. She marched over between the two men and glared. "Robbie, thank you for helping me during the storm" she said as she kissed the kitten again and handed it to Robbie. He took the kitten from Stephanie and patted it and put it deep in his pocket. Sportacus eyes never left Robbie. Shaking her head Stephanie left them and climbed up to the arms of her Uncle. "Where's Sportacus?" Milford asked while he was hugging Stephanie. "There down there nose to nose Uncle, I just want to go home" Stephanie said sadly as she climbed up into the snow plow.

Down below they heard the snowplows leaving. Sportacus quietly put his hand out for Robbie to shake it. Robbie looked at him like Sportacus had gone plumb crazy. He shook it quickly then brought it back and wiped it on his shirt."Now if you dont mind Sportaflake,Sportacus I would like to be alone" Robbie looking around as Sportacus began to walk away. "You didnt touch anything did you?" Robbie asked as he went around the room checking to see if something was missing. Sportacus just shook his head and went up the ladder.

Everyone was waiting for Stephanie to arrive at City Hall. There were balloons and banners and food waiting. Stephanie got down off the snowplow and hugged everyone. There was laughter and cheers as Stephanie told everyone how she was rescued by Robbie and that Sportacus found her and helped her thru the night. Everyone looked around for Sportacus but he wasnt there? What happened to Sportacus?


	9. Chapter 9

**ROBBIE SAVES THE DAY AGAIN?**

Robbie was gazing thru this evil eye and saw that Sportacus was walking away looking dejected. "Oh no it cant be this easy" Robbie was dancing and singing loudly at the top of his voice. "Sportakook is gone, Sportakook is gone" Yes! "NO!" Robbie shouted as he climbed up out of of his lair. Panting and straining Robbie runs to catch up with Sportacus.

As the party was going on Stephanie went to sit by the window. She was so confused and hurt. Why was Sportacus acting like that. She remembered what Bessie had told her before the Fourth of July Picnic. Love makes people do strange things. She knew that Sportacus loved her. She knew that she loved him. But why would he hurt himself or feel bad about it? Stephanie continued to stare out the window with thoughts of Sportacus. Bessie noticed Stephanie sitting alone and sighed. "Growing up is so hard" Bessie thought to herself as she walked over to Stephanie. "It's even harder for a man to grow up" Bessie said as she took Stephanies hand. Stephanie smiled as Bessie continued to tell her about her Uncle. "They just never seem to grow up and you know we don't want them too." Bessie said as she stared at the window with Stephanie. Each locked into a memory of their love.

"Sportakook! Stop!" Robbie shouted as he fell to his knees. "Oh please! don't go" Robbie sniveled. "You Robbie Rotten are asking me Sportacus your enemy not to go?" Sportacus said as he looked down at Robbie. "Please don't ruin my reputation of being a bad person." Sportacus laughed and picked Robbie up. "Robbie you've won, im leaving Lazytown and thats final". Sportacus said as he shook Robbie's hand and started to walk away. Robbie had to do something. He couldnt let him leave. Not this way, Robbie wanted to win fair okay not so fair and square. Robbie started to pace the snow, not realizing that as he was pacing he was going deeper into the snow. "That's it" Robbie cried as he started to climb his way out of the whole. Robbie knew if this plan was going to work it would have to be done fast. For the farther away Sportacus was his crystal wouldnt work.

Gasping for air as he fell into City Hall. "Mayor, (gasp gasp) Sportacus is leaving!" Robbie finally sputtered out as everyone gathered around him. "What are we going to do?" Ziggy asked pulling out a piece of taffy from his pants pocket. Everyone was talking at once. "Quiet!" Robbie shouted as everyone stopped talking and looked amazed at him standing on the desk trying to get everyone's attention. "Look I want him to leave, but not this way" Robbie explained. Now I have a plan. If everyone will help I think we might be able to keep him here. Robbie explained the plan to everyone. They all agreed this might work. As everyone was getting ready. Robbie just shook his head and said. " I am a big softie". With that he quietly walked out the door. Stephanie noticed that Robbie had left.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. "Robbie" Stephanie said as he ran up to him. "Tonight when I write in my diary about today. I will put in there how you saved the day not once but twice." Robbie blinked several times and said "Girlie dont get use to it" and he walked away. Stephanie started to laugh. Robbie after all was a big softie. He just needed someone to love.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PLAN**

Everyone in Lazytown was getting ready for Robbie's plan to work. The ladies were in City Hall fixing a heroes dinner for Sportaus. Pixel was up in the old clock town of city hall with his special binoculars and walkie-talkie. From that position he could get everyone ready. Mayor Meanswell was setting up his ladder against the house."Oh my I hope this works." he said as he told Pixel he was ready. Mayor Doesright and Sheriff Cuffy were stationed outside the city limits as lookout. "Yellow pig to Pixel come in" Stingy said as he and his pig were sitting in his yellow car by the fence. "Ziggy are you in position?" Pixel asked as he scanned around LazyTown. "Hmmf. hmmf" replied Ziggy with a mouthfull of taffy. "I take that as a yes" Pixel laughed. Okay Mayor Doesright were all ready.

Past the outskirts of LazyTown Sportacus was still walking. He knew he really couldn't leave LazyTown. These guys were his family. Who would rescue them if something happened? Who would keep Robbie from getting to Stephanie? All these questions kept running around Sportacus' mind. He went to turn around to head back to Lazy Town but his mind wandered to the events in the last few months that happened. The fourth of July picnic where things went completely wrong, Stephanie breaking her wrist and now he had let her down again. Stephanie how she looked when he and Robbie were standing nose to nose after being found. He knew that Robbie didnt give her that cold. He knew that Robbie couldnt help getting lost in the snow. He realized he had been jealous. Robbie saved Stephanie and all he could do was get mad. "I've got to go apologize to Robbie, well this is a first for me" laughed Sportacus as he headed back into Lazytown.

T-minus 10 mins to go. Pixel told everyone over the walkie-talkies. He was continuing to search out the window when he saw a pink person heading towards Robbie Rotten's lair? "Pixel to Mayor Doesright, come in?" Pixel was shouting into the walkie-talkie, why would Stephanie be heading to Robbie's place when she was suppose to be in here laying down because she still had the sniffles. "Mayor Doesright can you and Sheriff Cuffy go.." Mayor Meanswell heard the word Go and so did everyone else so they sat their plan in motion. When Pixel saw what was going on he tried to tell them to stop but it was too late.

As Sportacus was nearing Robbie's lair when his crystal started to beeping. "Someone's in trouble" he started to do backflips and jumps thru the snowdrifts. The closer he got to the center of town he could hear people yelling. Then his crystal beeped again and again. " Oh no the whole town was in trouble" Sportacus thought to himself as he ran faster and flipped higher. First he reached the Mayor's house and Milford was hanging onto the gutter of his house. "Mayor what where you doing?" Sportacus asked as he sat the ladder up against the house. "Oh Sportacus.." "No time Mayor, someone else is in trouble as the crystal beeped again" Jumping over the fence Sportacus slide into the icy road. He looked and saw Stingy driving or should I say sliding down the icy road. He braced himself for impact and did an above average move. He stopped the car by placing his hands on the hood of the car. "Wow! thanks Sportacus, just like that comic book hero,what's his name Superman!" Stingy said as Sportacus helped him out of the car. Sportacus could only laugh. "Stingy go back to City Hall until I can bring your car over for you" he told Stingy as he crystal beeped again. "Bye Stingy" Sportacus yelled as he leaped away. Stingy was smiling and caressing his piggy. "This is working out." Stingy said to his piggy as they headed towards City Hall. Sportacus stopped in mid flip and landed on the stone wall. Ziggy was in trouble. He flipped to Ziggye's house and opened the door. There was Ziggy stuck to the wall. He had taffy all over him. "Hmfr hmfph" was all Ziggy could get out of his mouth as Sportacus began to tug and pull him off the wall. Once he got him off the wall he guided Ziggy into the bathroom "Brush Ziggy Brush" Ziggy began to hum. Brushing his teeth up and down side to side. Sportacus caught the little tune and helped Ziggy sing."Twenty right and Twenty times left, you remember Ziggy" Sportacus said with a smile. "Sportacus" Ziggy yelled and jumped into his arms. "Your back" Ziggy was jumping up and down. "I not" Sportacus tried to explain to Ziggy but he jumped in again. "Oh Sportacus I was so scared and you know what happens when Im scared I eat too much taffy. Please Sportacus don't ever leave again" Ziggy asked him hugging him for dear life. Sportacus just sighed. "Ziggy I promise I won't leave Lazytown deal?" Sportacus and Ziggy shook hands.

Ziggy and Sportacus started walking towards City Hall where they meet up with Stingy he was trying to get over a large snow drift that blocked the sidewalk of City Hall. Sportacus lifted both of them over his shoulder and climbed up over the snowdrift. The Mayors and the Sheriff had just arrived themselves. Everyone was given hot cocoa to warm them up. Everyone was talking and clapping Sportacus on the back. He thanked them all and said that he needed to talk to Robbie and to thank him for this plan and to say he was sorry to him. "Wow Sportacus thats really brave of you." Ziggy said as he hid in the corner. "Ziggy, its not being brave. Robbie helped save Lazytown and he needs to be thanked." patting Ziggy on the head. Sportacus headed out the door. "When I get back we will have a great dinner" Sportacus shouted and he bounded down the street. The Mayor went running into his office to tell Stephanie the great news. "Stephanie, Sportacus is. oh my" the Mayor turned around and told the crowd. "Stephane is gone."

"Oh no! Mayor I forgot to tell you." Pixel came forward." I saw her heading towards Robbie's lair." "Oh my" said the Mayor. Bessie just smiled, she knew that Stephanie could take care of herself and those two over grown boys. "Milford" Bessie yelled let's get this place ready for a party. Everyone started laughing. While they were setting the tables and laying out the food one couldnt help to wonder how the conversation between one pink headed girl and two overgrown boys was going to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROBBIE ROTTEN RETURNS!**

Stephanie was walking and talking to herself as she trudge along the snow drifts to Robbie's lair. She didnt even know what she was going to say to him. She had been furious with both of them. Standing there nose to nose and glaring. "Boy's they make me so angry" Stephanie said as she kicked snow out of her way. Robbie was a good person Stephanie thought to herself. She was going to try to become friends with him. Maybe he might even turn into someone good for a change. Stephanie started to grin and kept on walking towards Robbie's lair.

Robbie was beside himself because he couldnt find the little kitten. "Here beast, here beast" he called out looking under his orange chair and blankie. He listened and he didnt hear anything. "Now where could that thing have gone?" Robbie growled as he climbed up his ladder and popped out of his lair. He then heard a soft meow. He listened again. He looked around and there on top of the billboard was the little kitten with his eyes as big as saucers. "Oh no!" Robbie said as he looked around for a way to get up there. Robbie started to work his way up the billboard and over to the kitten. "Wow you can see all of LazyTown from here!" Robbie said. He was too intersted in looking at the view that he didnt notice that the kitten had gotten down. "Beast you make me" was all Robbie was able to say his foot slipped and Robbie Rotten was hanging upside down by just his foot on the billboard. Robbie was debating what to do. He was not going to call for help. He was not going to let Sportacus know he needed him. Hanging there with his arms folded across his chest Robbie was beginning to think this wasnt a good idea. All the blood was flowing to his head.

Stephanie heard Robbie talking to himself and she stood there with her mouth wide open staring at him. Robbie stopped struggling and said "Pinkie dont just stand there close your mouth and help!" Stephanie quickly climbed up on top of the billboard and as she was trying to lean down to catch hold of Robbie's hand she slipped and fell. Robbie grabbed her hand and they both swung like a pendulum. "Pinkie if you hadnt tried to help me we wouldnt be in this mess" Robbie said as he growled at her. "Well I see your back to being mean, Robbie" Stephanie said and she tried to grab his other hand. "Robbie hold still are we are both going to drop" Stephanie yelled at him. "Help Sportacus" Stephanie screamed as her hand was beginning to slip.

"Little girl would you please stop yelling in my ear" Robbie snarled at her. "If I had of wanted Sportacus to save me I would have yelled myself" Robbie grumbled and he tried to pull himself up. But as usual being a 160 pound weakling Robbie just kept slipping and slipping.


End file.
